1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absolute value circuit composed of semi-conductor elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally known absolute value circuit is designed with operational amplifiers and is usually composed of two operational amplifiers with several external resistors. Such circuit, however, could not successfully be incorporated in a one-chip integrated circuit because of the excessively large circuit scale and of the large load power consumption resulting from the limitation on the resistance which can be incorporated in such integrated circuit.